This invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a connector capable of locking a connected state in which the connector is connected to a mating connector.
A connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 43486/1993 (JP 5-43486 U). The connector comprises a mold base and a shielding cover covering the mold base. The mold base is formed by an insulator and has a flat portion. The flat portion is provided with an insert portion protruding from its center. The insert portion holds a conductive contact.
The shielding cover comprises a shell having an electromagnetic shielding function for the contact, and a locking member formed as a component separate from the shell and adapted to be engaged with a mating connector. The locking member is put on the shell and, in this state, coupled with the mold base.
In the above-mentioned manner, the connector is assembled. With this structure, the connector is provided with so-called EMI protection and has a locking function assuring strong retention between the connector and the mating connector.
However, the EMI protection and the locking function are achieved by the separate components, i.e., the shell and the locking member. This makes it difficult to avoid an increase in production cost of the connector resulting from an increase in number of components. The production cost includes die cost, material cost, machining cost, assembling cost, and so on.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector which is provided with EMI protection and has strong retention sufficient to maintain a connected state and which can be produced with a reduced number of components.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector including first and second connector elements adapted to be connected to and disconnected from each other, the first connector element comprising a first contact, a first housing holding the first contact, a first shielding shell covering the first housing, a first guide portion formed in the first housing, and a first locking portion coupled to the first shielding shell and faced to the first guide portion, the second connector element comprising a second contact, a second housing holding the second contact, a second shielding shell covering the second housing, a second guide portion integral with the second housing and adapted to be guided by the first guide portion, and a second locking portion coupled to the second shielding shell, faced to the second guide portion, and adapted to be locked to the first locking portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector having a locking portion for locking a connected state in which said connector is connected to a mating connector, the connector comprising a conductive contact, an insulator housing holding the contact, and a conductive shielding shell covering the housing, the housing having a guide portion for guiding the mating connector when the mating connector is connected, the locking portion being integral with the shielding shell and formed at a position corresponding to the guide portion.